Set Adrift
by thecadencerose
Summary: CS AU: Emma, Ruby, Victor, and Regina are enjoying their summer before starting at Storybrooke University in the fall. Their friends Robin and Killian are new roommates and a couple years older. Emma & Killian can't stand in the same room without killing each other. Plenty of angst & fluff & feelz.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for reading. I've updated CH 1-4 as of July 18th. **

* * *

The bell for dismissal finally rang. Senior celebratory hoots and hollers echoed across the high school campus. Among them was Emma Swan, walking with longtime friends Regina, Victor, and Ruby.

"Freedom!" Ruby cried out.

"Let the fun begin because we are now done with high school, ladies and gents," Regina said and grinned. "And I have the perfect celebration planned for this evening, for all of us."

They stood in the parking lot to chatter about graduation parties and summer plans. Emma didn't say much, instead she stood in her circle of friends and took a moment to appreciate the present: four years of her life were gone she wanted to be able to remember this moment when they went off to college without her. Guilt hit her stomach because she hadn't told them she was staying behind; she couldn't afford to attend the private university she dreamed of attending as long as she could remember. When the letter came in the mail a few weeks ago, welcoming her to Storybrooke University she was thrilled. Then she called the bursars office.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan but we can't give any more aid than what you see in the acceptance letter."

"How can that be? I'm a good student, I work hard—I need your help."

"We can't give anymore because it shows your parents are living with the means to provide some sort of financial assistance."

"No, you don't understand. My parents aren't in the picture, they—"

"Thank you for calling, I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful but there are needier people than you, Emma."

"-Abandoned me." Emma finished but the woman was already gone.

Dream crushed she'd spent every day since then trying to find the best way to tell her friends why she wouldn't be there in the fall, the best way to admit she had failed.

"Earth to Emma."

"Huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I asked if you were down for the party tonight?"

"Where is it again?"

"Robin has graciously accepted the responsibility of host." The girl was preening; so proud of her new boy toy.

"Maybe, I have to check with my boss; I'm supposed to have today, Saturday, and Sunday off for graduation errands."

"I refuse to accept 'No' for an answer, Emma. You've bailed a million times already this year because of work. It is time to take a well-deserved break."

Victor nodded in assent with Regina's words while Ruby nudged her arm.

Emma sighed and gave in. "I'll be there." Cheers rang out. They parted ways with promises to call and text each other about rides and sleeping arrangements. Even though she smiled all she could think of was not disappointing them any more than necessary.

* * *

"Killian, come to the party, have a drink or two, and get to know everyone." Robin and he were playing Halo 3. Or rather, Robin was getting his ass kicked at Halo 3 while trying to convince Killian to be social.

"Last time you said that we were going to have a movie night. It ended up being you and Regina cuddled on the couch while I third-wheeled it." Killian didn't want to make new friends or struggle through social niceties. He was going to leave in three months; the life of a naval officer. "This time I think I'll pass, mate."

The game paused and Robin turned to look Killian in the eye. "You're going to be around until August. Friends will help pass the time."

"Not letting this go are you?"

"No, I'm not. But if you really don't like them after tonight I will never speak another word on the subject."

They shook hands. "Deal."

* * *

In bed, Emma relaxed. Out the window of her attic room trees whipped around in the wind and a butterfly landed on her window sill. Days like these were few and far between. The peaceful silence was short lived as her employer called up the stairs.

"Emma, come down, please." The last place she wanted to spend her first afternoon of freedom was in front of Mrs. Pond.

After she lost her last accommodations (courtesy of her two latest foster parents), over Christmas break sophomore year, it was either find a job or starve. Thankfully, she found an ad online for a middle aged mother needing a full time nanny offering room and board plus minimal monetary compensation. Translation: Mrs. Pond fed, housed, kept gas in Emma's car as long as Emma watched her two children. When not in school, she spent all her time looking after and amusing Alice and Peter; Emma was lucky to have found time for studying, let alone sleep. Starting today, Friday afternoon, it was supposed to be her hard won three day graduation weekend. She trotted downstairs with a heavy heart, sure Mrs. Pond was going to try and rob her of the time she wanted to take off.

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Pond asked from behind the office desk looking down her nose at Emma. "I need you to take care of the kids this evening; I have a business meeting I need to attend."

In the past her employer had done this before, reneged on promised time off. Normally, Emma gave in. Except today she was tired. Today she wanted to do what she wanted to do and she wanted to be anywhere but watching this woman's children whine all night. "I'm sorry, you have a business meeting?"

"Yes, this evening at 8:30." The clipped tone didn't deter Emma; it only managed to increase her bewilderment at the woman's audacity. "A business meeting on a Friday night? Mrs. Pond, we discussed my time off a few days ago. I am unavailable today, tomorrow, and Sunday. In fact, I have to add Monday to the list as well—last minute graduation details."

Mrs. Pond rolled her eyes. "Please, you just want to go out with those friends of yours then come in here at all hours—wake us up, take my home for granted. I won't stand for it."

Emma kept her tone even. "It is my first night off in weeks. I have decided to spend it with my friends, which is my choice, and frankly none of your business. Not to mention I've never once stayed out late or woken anyone up in the middle of the night—get your facts straight. Lastly, why don't you try spending time with your children instead of pawning them off on the help while you go out on dates every other week night?"

Eyes livid Mrs. Pond pointed at her. "Do not take a tone with me, girl. I took you in, fed you, housed you—trusted you with my children and this is how you repay my kindness?"

"More like slave labor, you obnoxious and controlling—"

"Get out. I will not have anyone under my employ, under my own roof, speak to me in that manner. You're no longer welcome here, Miss Swan. Pack your things and leave. I expect your room to be vacated by tomorrow morning."

Her heart dropped. Too far, she'd pushed Mrs. Pond too far and now she was out on the streets again. At least her gas tank was full.

The rest of the day she packed the trunk of her Kia Sportage with what few belongings she valued. It all fit inside three Rubbermaid tubs. Before she left the house for good, Emma showered and dressed for the graduation party. On her way out she raided the pantry seeing how she didn't know where her next meal would be from. She passed Mrs. Pond's purse hanging on the entry way coat rack; she raided that, too. With a deep breath she walked outside and shut the door on and her family. Another deep breath steadied her nerves, pushed aside worry and doubts about the future. For now, she was an eighteen year old young woman out to celebrate with friends.

* * *

**At some point, whether it is now or at the end of the most up to date chapter, please post a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for reading. I've updated CH 1-4 as of July 18th. **

* * *

Emma pulled up to the house at 8:55 and dialed Ruby.

"Ruby, hurry up." The girl took forever and a day to do make up and pick an outfit. Emma didn't understand it; all you had to do was throw on eyeliner, mascara, and some cute clothes that matched.

"I was ready ten minutes ago but then you weren't here and I started to second guess my outfit; I had to change. Now I can't decide between my leggings and long red top or the black skirt with the cute halter."

"I'm leaving with or without you in four minutes."

"Okay, okay, but what are you wearing? Shorts? A Skirt? That cute dress I bought you for Christmas?"

"None of the above: jeans and a tank top with—"

Ruby interrupted and finished the sentence for her. "The leather jacket? C'mon."

"I wanted to be comfortable tonight. Quit stalling and throw on the skirt and top because you know you prefer a skirt over leggings at a party. And," she paused for good effect. "Victor can't take his eyes off yo u in a skirt."

"Hmmm, point taken. See, Emma, this is why we're friends. I could not do this without you. Be right down."

* * *

A backyard bonfire, beers on ice, and blaring country music made Robin's place one of their favorite hangouts. Usually it was just their close knit group but tonight that didn't look like the case as Emma parked several houses down in the only available spot.

On their way to the front door, Ruby said, "Wow, I'm kinda surprised Robin let Regina invite this many people over."

"I guess, although it sounded like the roommate was the one that needed convincing. Plus I'm pretty sure a bunch of his college friends are here too: look at all the college decals."

"True. I hadn't even noticed." Ruby waited a beat before continuing. "You've know Robin longer than the rest of us. What do you think about him and Regina?"

Emma had known Robin for several years. She remembered first grade on the playground when the older kids knocked her around for wearing glasses. After escaping their torment, she hid under the old wood castle watching other kids swing on monkey bars. Then this older kid appeared, wiggling himself under the steps and through the sand to reach Emma. On his stomach, he had to look up at her, a first at her age.

She swatted at her tears and said, "Leave me alone." This time she was ready with a fist full of sand and leg pulled back to kick in his nose.

The boy lifted his hands in surrender, one of which held her black horn rimmed glasses. "Just returning what they stole."

"Oh."

"Yes," he said, "It wasn't very nice of them. I was late to recess or I would have stopped them. I'm sorry."

Emma looked him over, deciding if he meant it or not. "Okay." She snatched back her spectacles. "Thank you. I'm Emma."

"Robin."

And that was the beginning of the end—even though he was three years older they managed to keep their friendship strong. They grew up spending time together for days and months and then sometimes not at all but eventually they always reconnected. Most recently was during Emma's freshman year of high school. During lunch early in the fall semester he bumped into her and gave her that smile of his.

Robin said, "Emma, about time you got here. Sit down with us and weigh in: Xbox or Playstation?" And just like that, lickety-split they were once again thick as thieves, brother and sister, the two confided in each other about everything: relationships, drama, family, etc. And thankfully, after he graduated they stayed close friends as she finished high school and he began college.

Emma thought on Robin and the past they'd shared before she said, "We've known each other for a while, yeah. And I've seen him date and hook-up, but this is different. I think this is the first time I've seen him in love. I bet he doesn't even know it yet."

* * *

So far, so good, thought Killian. He'd finally been able to talk with some of Robin's friends at length. Victor talked his ear off about plans for vet school with such enthusiasm it was hard for Killian to be irritated about it. Eventually, Robin and Regina made their way over to rescue him.

Regina said, "I see you two are getting along. Not overdoing the vet school talk, I hope?"

They all laughed. Victor waved his hands nervously and said, "Sorry, sorry, Killian. I get carried away—just do what everyone else does and stop me while I'm ahead."

"Or," came Ruby's voice from behind, "you can learn something from his mini lectures." She moved into their circle and winked at Victor. "Victor is super smart; top of the class."

"Miss Ruby," said Killian. "We meet at last."

Ruby smiled and shook his hand. "Yes, finals are over and things have settled down, at least for the next two or three days."

He chuckled and joked with her. "Good to hear; I was beginning to think none of you wanted anything to do with me."

"Don't be too offended: none of us have seen each other outside of class in weeks."

"No offense taken."

"Good. You should be excited; you even get to meet Emma—" Ruby looked around wide eyed. "Where did she go? I swear she's here; we drove together. Emma!"

Killian was interested in meeting Robin's longtime friend. He'd already heard a few stories about the girl. Emma was dependable, hardworking, and put her friends above all else. At least, that's what he gathered.

"I'm here, I'm here," Emma said and came into view opposite him, between Victor and Robin in the standing circle of friends. "I got your drink and myself a beer. What'd I miss?"

"Me," he said unable to help himself.

She exhaled loudly and frowned at him. "I'm trying to enjoy tonight with my friends—that doesn't include being hit on. 'Kay thanks."

"No, I—"

"Please," she huffed out. "Drop the fake accent. And what is with the one earring; are you some sort of pirate hipster?" Everyone stared open mouthed. She shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"Wow, Emma," Regina said. "Could you be a little more self-centered? He is joking. This is—"

"Killian Jones," he interrupted, extending a hand for her to shake. "Robin's new roommate who, for future reference, has an Irish accent and doesn't hit on immature, high-strung high school teenagers."

"Whoops," she said. Just her luck. Robin gave Emma a look that said _fix this now._ "It has been a really long day. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat."

"Right, the stressful life of an eighteen year old. It is called manners. Didn't your parents teach you any?"

The low blow, whether he knew about her past or not, wiped the smile off her face in a flash. "You don't know my life and I don't owe you an apology. I'll see you guys outside."

* * *

**I eat reviews for breakfast. Nomnomnomnomm**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for reading. I've updated CH 1-4 as of July 18th. **

* * *

Between lying to everyone about college, bitching out Killian Jones, losing her job and housing, Emma had finally hit a new low.

"You look like you could use a shot, Blondie." The voice came from a sandy haired young man standing around the cooler observing the party.

"Is it that obvious?" She smiled and asked.

He replied with a toothy grin. "C'mon, I think I saw some tequila in the kitchen. After a few rounds you can tell me as much or as little about it as you like."

Inside they poured a round of Jägermeister. Emma tossed hers back then waved Neal to pour another. Between shots she sipped beer, chatted about junk food addictions, and heatedly debated favorite TV show plots and finales. She loved Firefly. He was more Star Wars.

"And not the originals either. I don't care what anyone says: Jar Jar Binks is my man."

"Dear God. Pour another shot so I can pretend you didn't just say that you uncultured poser." Laughing he obliged.

"To my new friend…?" She began as she raised her glass but realized she didn't know his name.

"Neal." He supplied.

"Cheers," Emma said and let the liquor take effect.

After the third shot they moved to the couch, sitting thigh to thigh. Emma felt his warmth seep into her. It was pleasant, but that could have been the liquor talking. That smile of his wasn't too bad either although his teeth looked a little off, crooked.

Around the room people talked and laughed as music wound about them creating a pulse Emma felt in her bones. Neal put a hand under her chin, pulling her attention back onto him instead of the living room.

"I lost you," he said.

"Huh?" Emma could not remember anything he'd been talking about but the Jäger said she did not care. Instead she thought about kissing him, even turned to face him. Staring into his eyes, Emma waited for heat to spark between them. She stared into Neal's dull brown just not doing it for her good feeling gone eye then placed the hand he had on her face back into his lap as Ruby yelled at her from the back doors.

"Emma, toast time; you better not miss it like last year!"

Emma gave Neal a disappointed look but inside felt relieved. Silly, but she hadn't fallen into his eyes. That special connection was missing; the past three shots and two beers was the only fuel for any potential heat between them.

"Sorry, I'm being summoned."

"You're just going to abandon me?"

Emma stood and fought hard not to roll her eyes. "You heard the woman: I missed it last year it is my head if I skip again." His hand shot out and clasped around her wrist.

"At least give me your number," he said letting go when Emma didn't say anything but kept staring at where he'd touched her. Neal slid an iphone out of his pocket. "I only ask because I'm throwing a party soon. You and your friends should come." The hand grabbing was weird but he was probably just as drunk as Emma. She'd let it go, for now.

"Another party would be nice," she said while tapping on his iphone. "Text me."

She slipped through the throng of bodies, then out through the sliding back doors toward the bonfire and her best friends.

* * *

Close friends and acquaintances spread out around living room and backyard; they stood in circles, laid out on couches, and danced in the firelight. That's where Emma found all her closest friends. Arms linked; shoulder to shoulder they held their drinks up in a toast as Emma arrived.

"Now that we're all here it is time for the toasts. What shall we drink to?" Robin's voice rang out over the flames. The background noise faded and all eyes were on him. Voices rang out at random around the fire, strange voices and some familiar: "To change," "Good times," "Getting laid," "Freedom!"

Emma added, "To Friendship." Ruby, Victor, Regina, and Robin drank to that, chinking their beers against one another's.

He nodded and laughed. "You should drink to all of that. But first, raise your glass to brilliant endings that lead the way to more illuminated beginnings; to finding adventure and true love; to enjoying the long road ahead because life isn't about the destination it is about the journey." The crowd cried out, drank up, and moments later the party returned to full volume.

Except Emma didn't cheer as loud as everyone else and left her drink untouched while tears gathered in her eyes. All she ever had was the journey. The journey always made her tired and forced her to be alone. Maybe her journey was over. Had she already reached her destination? After all, this fall she'd watch from afar as her friends set sail for college, leaving Emma Swan adrift and alone. A hand clasped her shoulder.

"Emma, think we could talk? I wanted to ask you a couple things about Ruby." This would be the moment when Victor wanted to talk. Hold it together, deep breath, she told herself, you can let go if you make it to the front porch. She always told herself silly things like that when she felt her control slipping. It gave her something to focus on, a reason to move forward and keep functioning: a goal that didn't involve letting everyone see her crumble.

"Emma, are you all right?"

She cleared her throat, tried focusing on his face. "Yes, sorry, we can chat if you want. But I'm going to tell you go for it."

"Oh, uh, really? That's great to hear. You don't think it will make the group, awkward?" he asked.

"You two already spend so much time together no one will notice. Plus, Regina and Robin are a thing—they are proof our group can handle dating. Go get the girl." She smiled, encouraging him to walk back to Ruby on the far side of the yard. Robin gave her a questioning look across the bonfire but Emma just raised and pointed to her red solo cup then started for the front door. Her hands shook as the façade began to melt. Emma felt her insides begin to crack like a stepped on mirror: fractured into pieces one moment at a time.

She walked through the party, breaking more and more every time a body bumped and knocked into her. Until, finally, she was out front. Emma kept walking because if she stopped it was over. If she stopped she'd have to admit—her job, home, friends, future were all gone.

Like a freight train her panic attack hit. She slumped to the asphalt catching herself on hands and knees. Bad, she thought, the middle of the street is bad for this. But her limbs wouldn't move; her lungs were in control, pushing her chest in and out hard, so hard it hurt. Emma let out small cries between panting breaths.

* * *

**Colin O'liferuiner wants YOU to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY G: No one told me I posted an epic fail. The previously posted CH4 was wrong. I'm so so so so so sorry :/ please forgive me. This version is correct. ALSO, I've updated the earlier chapters. The only big piece I've added to is CH2 with a memory of how Robin and Emma know each other. Not sure why my docs are posting right. Probably operator error. Whoops. **

**PS You are all amazing! 41 follows :) yayz**

* * *

Upstairs in bed, Killian stared at the ceiling. After the fiasco with Robin's friends he considered himself done with people for tonight. Rubbing a hand over his face he thought back to Emma Swan, the blonde firecracker. Beauty and fire combined into one beautiful, frustrating woman.

Muffled cheers and whistles sounded from outside. Curiosity piqued, Killian abandoned his sulking. He went down the staircase and grabbed a beer on his way out into the backyard. Once there he leaned against a tree, watching Robin and friends raise their drinks to the coming year. Robin gave an endearing speech putting his feelings for Ruby, Regina, Victor, and Emma on display.

They all looked happy: everyone celebrating together, filled with excitement; living in the moment. Killian wished he felt a part of this, a part of something more. Instead, he felt emptiness. Years ago, disappointment created the void in his heart and tonight it assured him distance was best between himself and everyone else. Friends were never forever and provided constant let-downs. The meeting with Swan was a prime example.

From the shadows he watched Emma and Victor standing close to one another. Was she smiling up at him? Odd couple if you asked Killian. Eventually she waved Victor away toward Ruby and strode out of the yard. Killian finished his beer and followed her. As much as it pained him, he had to repair things with Robin's childhood friend, lest Robin felt moved to kick Killian out for making Emma uncomfortable.

* * *

Deep breaths don't hyperventilate. No job, home, college, money-nothing. Can't breathe, can't breathe. Halfway to her car Emma slumped to the ground, hands and knees catching her in the middle of the street. Blurred vision meant she was going to pass out, didn't it? Not that it mattered; nothing mattered any more. Emma wasn't going to Storybrooke University with everyone else. She wasn't going anywhere except here: the streets.

"Are you all right?" A man called out. Their voice sounded far away but hands lifted her against something warm and solid. "Lass, you've got to control yourself."

She shook her head and managed to squeeze out a few words between pants. "Can't see." It was hard to think. Emma felt her rescuer settle them both down on cold hard concrete.

"Here," he said then placed her hands overhead clasped together while whispering words of encouragement. "Hold on tight, let go of everything on your mind." She listed to his voice; the warm words calmed her thoughts, pushed back the panic from earlier. Her breathing made its way back to normal. The world blinked into focus.

Emma sat on the front porch against someone's chest. A man's scruff scratched at her cheek. Then she realized her hands were wound up and around a neck. Scrambling to get away she elbowed a stomach, almost escaped until he grabbed her waist and flipped her around to face him.

Bright ice blue eyes ringed with concern hovered inches from her face.

"Better, eh, Swan?" I have died, she thought, died and gone to heaven because they do not make them like this anymore; muscular, shaggy black as midnight hair, a bit of scruff, piercing eyes, and an accent that a woman dreamt about for days after hearing it.

She nodded.

"Did something happen? Last I saw you were talking to Victor. If he did anything untoward…" Untoward? Who is this guy? Emma wanted to roll around in his accent for the rest of her life. Then it hit her—Killian Jones. The roommate. The _asshole_ roommate.

"No, Victor would never." She shook her head. "I guess it was from stress. Graduation and all that growing up business."

"Understandable," he said.

"You can let go now."

"Hmmm?"

"Everything is fine now; you can let go of my hands." She pulled them away and rubbed her shoulders. Killian cradled her cheek with a rough palm as he thumbed away a tear. "Crap. Tears. Tell me my mascara isn't a mess."

He laughed. "I wish I could, Lass."

"Emma," she said pulling herself out of his lap to stand at the porch rail. "My name is Emma and I need to fix my make-up." Or else everyone would ask about the black tracks running over her cheeks. And she wasn't prepared to deal with her friend's lines of questioning.

Killian rose. "Let me get Robin."

"No, don't!" Emma grabbed at Killian. "Like I said, I'm fine. Overstressed but fine, plus Robin will only sit by me the whole rest of the night or force me to lie down. What were you doing anyways? Following me, Jones?"

He frowned, "Yes. No. I simply wanted to fix things between us because I'm sure Robin would have no qualms about kicking me out to make you more comfortable. You are important to him. That means you and I will most likely be around each other a lot this summer; I don't want three months of weird anytime you stop in to hang out. Or worse, I'd hate to keep you away."

"Cause this isn't going to make things awkward at all." They shared a laugh. She tried not to notice the way a smile lit up his face, made him so much, so much, more. "Look, I need to fix this," she said waving at her face. "I happen to know Regina keeps a stash of supplies in the upstairs bathroom."

"And you need me to sneak you in?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Your bedroom has its own door on the other side of the house. They'll only ask questions if they see me like this, Killian. Can we please keep this between us?"

"For now, Lass."

* * *

His room wasn't a mess but it wasn't tidy either. Bookshelves and Firefly posters lined the walls. This pirate kept getting cooler.

"Quick, your favorite Mal quote," Emma said after he shut the door behind them.

"I am to misbehave. Yours?"

"That is definitely my favorite of Mal's but of all time: I am a leaf on the wind."

Killian finished for her. "Watch how I soar."

"Words to live by," she said. Before his geektasticness swept her away any further, Emma headed for the hall. She found Regina's makeup kit but the bathroom light had burnt out. Thankfully, Killian had an old fashioned wooden dresser complete with over-sized mirror and decent lighting. "Mind if I borrow your mirror? Lights are out in the bathroom."

"Of course," he said with crossed arms from where he leaned against the far wall.

Emma repaired the damage with makeup remover while Killian stared her down in the background. She let out a loud breath, tossed her red leather jacket onto his bed, then met his eyes in the mirror.

"Just say whatever it is that you so obviously want to say."

He nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine," she replied as she drew liner back on under her eyes. "Nothing another drink won't cure."

Killian didn't look convinced. "You were collapsed on the road ten minutes ago; give it another ten to be safe. Look, I won't say anything but you need to talk with one of your friends."

"I can't tell them about this attack." Emma shook the mascara before brushing her lashing with the spiked wand.

"I'm talking about what is stressing you. Talking it out will help."

Emma scoffed at him. Done applying makeup she packed everything away again and turned to look at Killian. Without the mirror between them he felt closer, more real. "I can take care of myself."

"Says the girl I saved from the middle of the road."

"Saved? Please, I would've been fine with or without you." She left before he could say anything back. Killian stayed put for the rest of the evening, staring at her forgotten red leather jacket.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for reading. I've updated CH 1-4 as of July 18th. **

**And per usual, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Get ready! I've got my energy back and I'm ready to post some FF. Woot! In case you haven't seen it, I updated CH4 b/c the WRONG version was up. Apologies 3 Note, I've also updated CH 1- 3. The only edit I recommend taking a look at is CH2 because I inserted a small memory about Emma and Robin meeting. **

**Thanks for all the follows! **

* * *

Warm days, afternoon showers, and the sound of twittering birds meant May had arrived bringing summer with it. Killian had hardly seen everyone in the same place since the party two weeks ago. Victor and Ruby were on the outs. Regina and Robin wanted time alone. Emma, well, according to Robin she was busy; apparently the wicked witch across town employed her services as a full time nanny. Not that their lack of appearance bothered him. He wasted time, spending mornings at the gym and afternoons napping on the couch or reading an Orson Scott Card novel. Most of the time, Killian could be found at the stables taking care of Shadow.

This afternoon he planned to do just that, but first he needed to drop off Emma's jacket. Killian thought about calling ahead but Robin said Emma hadn't returned his calls in the last few days and gave him directions to Mrs. Pond's mini mansion, suggesting he drive over instead. As Killian exited his car and headed up the drive way a woman flung open the front door.

"What," she hissed out, "Do you want? I don't know you; how dare you strut up to my home—scare my children—"

"Ma'am," said Killian, hands raised in surrender. "I am only trying to return Emma her jacket. She forgot it at a friend's place."

The older woman paused before she said, "Emma doesn't reside here any longer, young man."

"Sorry?"

"I don't have time for this."

"I'll only trouble you a moment longer, Mrs. Pond. Emma doesn't live here? When will she be over to nanny?"

"Never again. I fired her two weeks ago." Mrs. Pond popped the door shut.

Swan lied about her job and home, now she wasn't returning phone calls. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Love, what have you got yourself into?" Killian asked aloud.

* * *

Ruby toyed with a French fry and tuned out Regina and Victor's conversation. She couldn't figure out why Emma wasn't returning her messages. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she'd see her.

"When is the last time either of you spoke with Swan?" The three exchanged glances. Finally Regina spoke up.

"I guess not since the party. With what happened between Killian and her I figured she would come around and apologize soon rather than later."

"Emma doesn't have anything to apologize for," said Victor, "Killian should not have—"

And there it was again, thought Ruby, Victor rushing to Emma's side, eager to defend her honor. It was almost as sickening as the two of them at the party, shoulder to shoulder whispering with each other.

Ruby rolled her eyes and cut him off. "Are you kidding me? She isn't perfect, Victor. They were both ass-hats to each other. That disaster aside, she is being more elusive than usual. Regina, check with Robin. Maybe he's good enough for her to talk to these days."

"Sure," said Regina nodding her head and standing to leave. "But you need to deal with whatever issue you clearly have with her. You staying or am I driving you back?" The question was for Victor. They were neighbors and often carpooled.

He looked at Ruby for a moment. More than anything she wanted him to stay with her. Instead he shook his head, disappointed. "I'm going with Regina then I'm going to find our friend and when you figure your shit out feel free to join us." The pair left Ruby in the booth alone, staring at an uneaten basket of fries.

* * *

Back in the car, Killian sent out a text.

_KJ: Send me Emma's number?_

_RG: Why? Isn't she home?_

_KJ: Not sure, had to put jacket return on hold. Want to arrange meeting now. Save gas._

_RG: Got it. Sure, I'll let her know you got it from me. Best of luck._

He dialed the number but the call was rejected and sent to voicemail.

"Swan, I've still got your jacket. I am dropping it by 's. Maybe I'll see you, maybe I won't." He hung up and said, "Let's see if that doesn't light a fire under her."

Sure enough as he pulled up to the stable his phone rang. Let it, he thought, she can worry. Plus, Killian didn't let anything interrupt his time grooming and riding Shadow.

"Wait it out, Swan."

* * *

Damn. Double damn. Killian's voicemail rang in her ears. Not time to panic, yet, I'll just call him back and arrange to meet him somewhere else. But he didn't answer her three calls or the one text.

_ES: Home not best place for drop off. Pond doesn't like strangers. Meet up somewhere else?_

Emma didn't need anyone knowing she slept in her car now and worked as a bartender/waitress at two different places every night of the week. She could just imagine Robin's frown and everyone else getting behind him, looking for a solution to her sorry excuse for a life. They didn't understand: life wasn't always fair. Even with the two jobs she struggled for gas money and food because saving for an apartment was not cheap. Deposits were a bitch.

Emma figured she would be in a new place by late August, just in time to see everyone leave for school. She checked her phone again. Jones still hadn't replied. The last thing she needed was that pirate swooping down on 's place and learning the truth. Emma had a feeling he wouldn't let this go as easily as he had the panic attack.

* * *

As Killian finished brushing Shadow's coat and picking his hooves, a heavy rain fell, too heavy to ride in without damaging the leather equipment.

"Another day, boy," he said. Shadow shook out his black mane and nudged Killian's pocket for a treat. "Fine, but only one." He fed Shadow a carrot, gave him one last pat and went off to find Emma Swan.

They arranged to meet at a local coffee house. Across the room he spotted her wild light gold waved hair, falling past her shoulder. She turned to see who had come through the door and looked beyond relived at his arrival. Killian ordered a cup of coffee then sat across from Emma.

"Where is my jacket?"

"Right down to business, eh, Swan?

"I'm on a tight schedule; —"

"Yes, let's talk about her, shall we? She had some choice things to say about you this morning." Emma avoided his gaze and made no comment while he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Two weeks ago lands us at the party. The same day she fired you. I'm going to connect the dots here and say that played into you panic attack. And now, you're doing God knows what and haven't spoken to your friends since. Let me know when I'm getting warm, Lass."

Emma scowled. "If you're not giving back the jacket I have some place to be." She went to stand but Killian stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You're lying to your friends, not answering their calls and texts, dropping off the face of the Earth, plus panic attacks—"

"That was not a big deal."

He frowned and took a deep breath, looking for patience. "Emma you were immobilized. Helpless. Like it or not I rescued you."  
"No one asked you to be the hero, Jones. Are you going to tell Robin? Or anyone else?"

"I haven't decided yet. It depends."

She asked, "On what?" Emma finally met his ice blue gaze. A less vigilant woman could lose herself in eyes like those.

"The truth," he said. "Tell me everything."

* * *

**I know, no Captain Swan goodness, _yet_. It is getting there, I promise. Maybe.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It is that time again dear readers. Many thanks to my beta JustAnotherLoneWolf for putting up with my never ending messages, as well as evilunicorn11 for looking over an early draft of this chapter. Keep an eye out, I'm tinkering around with a Firefly/OUAT FF. 66 DAYS to Once Upon a Time premier. -Cade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, OUAT, Doctor Who, Casablanca, etc. I own this plot/storyline/structure. **

* * *

"Everything?" she asked. Emma snorted out a laugh at Killian, but he pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her before should could lash out at him. He answered his phone with a smirk.

"Robin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Killian tapped at Emma's lips and she thought she smelled hay. He continued, "I did happen to reach your Emma. Turn of fate, actually. I'll be sure to let her know. Yes, see you in a bit, mate."

She swatted his hand away from her face. "Your hand smells."

Killian lost the smirk and said, "Don't deflect. You need to talk to him, or one of the others. They're not going to let this go. Christ, Swan, I'm trying to be a friend."

Emma shook her head; she had enough friends. If she was honest: the black jeans molded onto him, the form fitting purple muscle tee, and his singular earring made Killian too hot for the friend zone. Not to mention his knowing smirk and spark in his eye—it must be part of his Irish charm.

"When did we become friends? Just drop it, Jones. If I wanted a big brother breathing down my neck I would've talked to Robin by now." Killian thought about doing just that, but if something happened to her and he could have prevented it, Robin would skin him alive. They stared one another down.

Finally breaking eye contact, he said, "Fine, see you around, Swan."

Before he reached the door she called out across the diner. "Hey, what about my jacket?"

"Call your friends and then we'll talk."

The door's bell chimed at his exit. Emma frowned, and then she called Robin.

* * *

At the apartment, Killian sprawled over the couch and threw an arm over his eyes. That girl, no that woman, made his head hurt. He didn't understand why Emma would choose to exile herself over something as stupid as this, and she had placed him in the middle of it all.

"I take it things did not go well with Emma." Robin spoke as he came down the stairs with Regina in tow.

Killian groaned and asked, "How did you know?"

"Because only Emma or Regina could make me look the way you do, like I've been beating my head against a brick wall," Robin said. "Plus, we just got off the phone."

"Swan is a pain in the ass. What did she say?"

"That I have a pig-headed pirate for a roommate, and he demanded she call her friends, with an explanation, or lose her beloved leather jacket for all eternity."

Killian peeked out from under his arm. "That's about how it went."

Regina laughed. "Emma would do anything for that worn out thing; with great power comes great responsibility."

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, love. Did she happen to tell you what she's been up to?"

Robin sighed and stuck his hands in his jean pockets. He said, "No, but we made plans for tomorrow. Emma promises explanations and apologies so long as I supply pizza and beer."

Killian couldn't believe she had weaseled her way back into Robin's good graces without any begging. "Damn, infuriating harpy of a woman. She's at fault and somehow you're treating her to lunch. You're all too forgiving."

They spent what remained of the afternoon laying on the couch, watching movies and eating pizza. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon when Killian's phone buzzed.

After reading the text he said, "There's a party over at a friend of a friend's if you guys want to go?" Killian needed something to take his mind off of his confrontation with Emma. The couple looked at each other and grinned. "Right, why did I even ask." He rolled his eyes heavenward. "Enjoy having the apartment to yourselves."

Regina spoke up, "We can at least offer to drop you off; you won't have to worry about a DD or drinking too much." Robin pouted but didn't object.

He just grinned. "Much obliged, love."

* * *

Two hours and one drink later, Killian wanted to call it a night. Anyone he knew at the party had gone home or beyond wasted. He was walking around the back yard to find a quiet place for calling Regina and Robin when he turned a corner and found Emma face to face with Neal.

* * *

"C'mon," Neal said. His arm wrapped around her waist. "I can show you now if you want. My motorcycle is around the corner; I drove it here."

"Motorcycles are cool, but bowties are cooler." To her dismay, Neal didn't laugh. Emma gave him a once over. The black converse all-stars, cargo shorts, and a muscle tank top weren't sitting right with her. But at this point the tequila shots kept Emma from connecting any dots. "But I—"

He spoke in a low voice and licked his lips. "It'll only take a minute or two, Ems"

A few hours ago Neal invited her out to his friend's house party. After the rough few weeks, and even rougher encounter with Killian, she had wanted to unwind. The night began with Neal introducing her to everyone. Then they played a Ring of Fire and beer pong, plus Neal kept plying Emma with shot after shot. Inside had grown too warm after all of the shots and chugged beers, and Emma had come outside for fresh air. It was also an excuse to escape Neal's increasingly grabby hands. Then her plan back fired as Neal came outback with her, nudging her around the side of the house and pleading with her to come see his bike. The worst part: she hadn't brought anyone with her and it was getting harder and harder to think as her sobriety decreased with each passing second.

Neal's hands wandered around from her waist up her stomach to the underside of her breasts. "Babe, you know you wanna."

She shook her head but couldn't remember why she shouldn't go see the motorcycle. And he didn't think bowties were cool. Killian would think they were cool and say something Whovian in that accent of his. Unfamiliar touches brought her thoughts back to now, back to Neal and his motorcycle. The reason she shouldn't go was in the back of her mind but fogged over by the alcohol. She shook her head and fought to breathe and think and not throw up.

Neal's hands tightened making her stomach start to churn. She felt his mouth leaving a wet trail on her skin and shuddered. Emma wanted to shove and push him off but her arms weren't listening. Even her throat felt constricted from fear, but she managed to say, "Neal, no." Panic flooded her system, forcing her lungs into overdrive.

* * *

It took a split second for Killian to read the distress on Emma's face.

"Of all the gin joints in all the world," he said under his breath.

Shoving Neal, he freed her, but the girl swayed pitifully. She had tears in her eyes and kept taking rapid uneven breathes. Navigating her away from the scene proved difficult as she kept swatting at him and pulling the opposite direction.

Killian grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Emma, love, I'm not going to hurt you. It's time to go home."

* * *

Those are the craziest blue eyes I've ever seen. I mean offensively attractive, should-be-illegal-to-look-at-her eyes. And the ridiculous earring, shaggy midnight hair, and a five o'clock shadow. People like him should be made illegal, or ordered to dial down the sexy.

"Thanks, Swan. Knew you were all bark and no bite."

Oh she bit—when the occasion called for it. For instance when she got too close and could smell him, earthy and fresh, it was enough to make her want to sink her teeth—

"Emma, look at me."

She scrunched her eyes. Nope, not a chance: If she fell into his gaze again she'd unable to resist any request. Then a thought hit her: what if he started talking about bow ties? His hypnotic accent could pose more of a threat than those baby blues.

"Is that so?" Killian chuckled and suddenly warm lips pressed against Emma's ear. "Swan," he said. The words sent pleasant tingles over her body. "Bow ties are cool. Now, pretty please stop talking and let me get you home safe."

The accent was definitely more of a problem.

* * *

Killian could not believe the words flowing from Emma's mouth. The woman's brain to mouth filter was completely lost. Secrets galore were liable to spill forth and indeed they did. To start they weren't anything worth listening to but then she began to talk about his eyes and he learned Swan found him irresistible, to put it mildly.

Those green eyes captivated him like a siren's song. And when she shut her eyes, but admitted his voice might be her kryptonite, Killian thought she couldn't be more adorable. He couldn't help leaning in close, breathing her in, and taking advantage of his effect on her. The Matt Smith line helped, too.

Emma stopped talking and they walked away from the house; or rather Emma stumbled while Killian supported her down the sidewalk.

"Well, love, I hate to break it to you but you're not driving anywhere. But the good news: I did not drive myself tonight. Which way is home?"

When she didn't answer, he stopped their walk and turned so they faced each other. Emma studied him. They were close enough she had no trouble sliding her arms around his neck.

"Swan?"

"Tell me the truth; you're a pirate aren't you?" She played with his earring then trailed a finger over the curve of his ear down his neck where she let it rest on his collarbone. "A dashing rapscallion searching near and far as he crosses the seven seas."

Killian decided to take advantage of the moment. Again. He wanted to know how she thought of him. "Am I searching for a princess to ransom or piles of gold?"

She shook her head and her bright smile dimmed.

"No, you're looking for home."

The words pierced him because it rang true.

"How would you know that, love?"

She leaned in and whispered, "Because I'm searching too."

It would have been a nice moment. He wanted to let it be a moment between them, but she was drunk and he didn't want to address the feelings her words reanimated within him. He patted her shoulder in what he hoped was a brotherly manner.

"Enough distracting me." Killian disentangled himself from her arms. "Where are your keys and where am I driving you?"

"Can't tell." Killian ignored her, looking down the street for her car. They reached the driver's side and she said, "Go home. I'm fine."

"Emma, you aren't fine and I am driving you home as soon as you tell me where home is."

"No. So tired, I just want to sleep. Killian, please. Please." She slid down the car and slumped against a tire with her head between her knees. With a wail Emma threw her car keys down and sobbed. Killian looked up at the stars and said a prayer. Then he retrieved the keys, unlocked the car, and lifted her to lie across the back seat.

"I can do it. Let me," she said fumbling with the seat belt. Killian rolled his eyes, and that's when he noticed the makeshift pallet and dirty clothes in her car's cargo area.

Shaking Emma he said, "Tell me you haven't been living in your car, Swan."

Eyes wide she shoved him back and threw up just outside the open door then flopped across the back seat, passed out.

* * *

**Leave a review :) Thanks for the follows and favorites! - Cade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Welcome back! I'm thrilled Set Adrift reached 69 followers. What a schmexy number. ;)**

**As usual, thanks go out to my beta, JustAnotherLoneWolf. **

**But more thanks go out to all the reviewers! I do an intense happy dance everytime my email has a fanfic alert and it is a review/follow/fave. **

**Y****ou all make my life. I try to respond to each one-if I missed you please accept my apology and write another review. **

* * *

Dear God this headache cannot be real. Sunshine blinded Emma; it sent spikes into the back of her head. She tunneled under the comforter then shoved her face into a pillow. Oddly enough the pillow smelled like earth and sea, not her detergent. Alarmed, Emma sat up and looked around the room while inspecting her clothes; the baggy tee and plaid pajama pants weren't hers but the underwear were the same leopard printed ones from the day before.

Emma's stomach rolled; she bolted for the nearest door while keeping a hand as a dam against the bile at the back of her throat. Down the short, familiar hallway she toppled to her knees in front of the toilet and retched.

How the hell did she wind up at Robin's apartment? It occurred to Emma that she had not woken up on the guest bed, couch, or in Robin's room. That left one option. The pain in her head made her stomach flip again, and left her dry heaving for several minutes.

After rinsing out her mouth, Emma returned to Killian's room and rolled into his bed. Not sure about the events of last night, and too hung-over to care, Emma pulled the blankets over her head, curling into a tight ball.

Right when Emma started drifting back to sleep, the blankets were pulled back from her head. The light stung her eyes; it forced her to throw up an arm, blocking out the rays. She groaned and said, "Five more minutes."

* * *

Stretched out on the downstairs couch, Killian stopped watching television when he heard movement overhead followed by the unflattering sounds of vomiting.

"About time, Swan," he said and climbed the stairs to check on her.

Killian whipped the covers back from her head and grinned when she groaned.

"Rise and shine," he said.

She hushed him and said, "Stop yelling. I need watered down lemonade, lots of ice, a bag of ranch Doritos, and a cold wash cloth."

"We need to talk about last night."

"Get me those things and I'll sing like a canary, Jones. Until then I'm going to vomit and remain dysfunctional. Right here. All day."

"What was it again?"

"Unh, seriously?"

She shivered when his accented whisper filled her ear as he said, "Last night you told me I could ask for anything in my sexy accent. So this is me asking nicely for you to repeat yourself, because you're in my bed and at my mercy."

Emma repeated the list with one addition. "Grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. They're in my purse, wherever that ended up." He nodded and left the room.

An hour later he sat in his armchair watching Emma demolish chips in between gulps of watery lemonade. With a satiated sigh she closed her eyes and rested against the headboard.

"That good?" he asked.

"Perfect. Can I keep you on speed dial for mornings like this?"

Killian shook his head. "Time to sing then, Swan. How long have you been living in out of your car?"

"And just like that I feel like throwing up again. I'm taking you back off speed dial."

Killian cocked an eyebrow. Guess he wasn't going to let this go. Did she begin with her deadbeat foster parents? Her inability to pay for college? Or with Mrs. Pond kicking he out? Perhaps she should begin with Neal. She froze and pressed her forehead against her knees. Shit, she'd almost forgotten about last night. Within the memory fragments floating around in her head she saw Neal, felt his unwelcome touch and lips. She remembered saying 'No' but that was where the fragments ended. Tears burned under her eyelids.

After a few deep breaths, in a voice laden with stress, she asked, "What happened? Did Neal and I—did he—I'm so confused; I remember a couple loaded Coronas, too many shots, and Converse."

"Your hangover attests to the drinks and shots, but I'm not sure about you conversing very much after drinking them."

Emma lifted her head. "Not converse, Converse. You know, Chuck Taylors, All-Stars, high-top black canvas sneakers?" How did one get through life without knowing about Chuck Taylors?

"Perhaps you can show me some other time. All I recall is your not wanting to get on the man's motorcycle. You were quite adamant or would have been if you'd taken a shot or two less."

The word motorcycle splashed over Emma like a bucket of ice water.

"What is it, Swan?" Killian asked at her change in body language.

"I don't suppose," She cleared her throat and looked down while she picked at the comforter. "I don't suppose you know if Neal was wearing jeans or shorts last night? Did he have a jacket with him?" She was pretty sure he'd been in shorts and hadn't had a jacket the whole night but wanted Killian to confirm her hazy recollections.

His eyebrows pinched together as he thought back.

"He wasn't in jeans. I couldn't tell you if he had a jacket or not."

"I don't remember any gear lying around the house. It was a pretty small place; I would have seen it when I got there. The weather is getting to cold to ride without gear at night." At Killian's questioning look she added, "One of my foster parents was big into riding. Never shut up about it. No boots, no jacket, no helmet. Over my dead body was Neal going to show me any bike, Killian. He could've—he was going to—" Before her sobbing intensified Killian ran a hand through her hair then forced Emma to look at him.

"But he didn't get the chance, love."

Instead Killian swooped in and saved her again. The thought triggered a sudden flood of memories from last night. Bowties and lips and—mortified; Emma was completely mortified.

"I take it from that look on your face it is coming back to you. Aye, Swan?" He leaned in close to her ear and said, "Something about bowties, perhaps?"

She could feel the heat of her blush across her cheeks.

"What exactly did I say last night?"

"Swan, I'll tell you all about the secrets you let slip, later. In exchange for Doritos and lemonade I was promised answers. Time for my Swan to turn Canary."

* * *

Most likely, he didn't know more than what he was asking about, which meant she could throw out lines about rent or convince him it had been just the one night. Emma opened her mouth but Killian held up a hand and said, "Don't insult me with the lies you force feed your friends."

Moving to her bedside, he took her hand in his. Emma watched his thumb rub circles into her palm; tingles rippled across her skin.

He continued, "Let me see if I can guess instead. Two weeks ago fired you, forced you to leave her home. This piled onto other things, that we will get into, triggered the panic attack. Don't speak; nod if I'm on the right track."

Emma gave a slow nod.

"Now you're homeless, working two jobs, and your parents aren't in the picture to help."

"How did you know about my parents?"

"Because, love, it takes one to know one. And any father in his right mind with a daughter as beautiful as you would be breaking down doors if she never came home."

Killian wiped away an escaped tear from her cheek and pulled Emma into his arms where she rested her head against his shoulder. When her cries began his heart broke because all he could do was stroke her hair and wait it out.

After her breathing slowed and her crying hushed, Emma spoke in a whisper.

"I'm so tired, Jones. Can we please just sleep?"

"As you wish."

Killian maneuvered them to the center of the bed where they slid down under the sheets and spent the rest of the morning asleep, tangled up in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Complements are great but I'm always open to criticism as well. How else would I improve? **

**Also be sure to check out my new story, Southern Nights (I). It is part of a series I've started with OUAT and Firefly. Feel free to send suggestions my way for this story or another. If you don't want to do it in a review send me a PM. **

**-Cade**


	8. Chapter 8

**Round of applause for JustAnotherLoneWolf (you amazing beta you).**

**Author's Note: Get ready for the Feelz, Dearies. Don't forget to check out my new fanfic, Southern Nights. It begins as Rumbelle but the series will encompass Captain Swan and characters from Firefly (including Serenity personified!). Thank you for all of the follows, reviews, and favorites! You light up my life. **

**Side Note: I GOT A JOB. I'm going to leave the US and work abroad in China in a few weeks. Super excited and needed to share with you. **

* * *

Killian woke with a shock and pulled Emma closer. She lay across his chest with her head tucked into his neck, her breath a butterfly against his racing pulse. Looking around he saw Robin in the doorway, stun giving way to anger.

"Mate," Killian whispered. "Let me explain." The door slammed, knocking Emma awake.

"What was that?"

He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Robin getting the wrong idea. You should shower while I talk to him."

"And say what? I found your homeless best friend drunk off her ass and took her back here before Neal could, could—"

In an instant he knelt beside the bed and placed a hand on her cheek. She was close to hyperventilating.

"Swan, you've got to breathe. It could have happened, you're right, but it didn't happen. You got lucky where a lot of women don't. Fate crossed our paths for a second time," he said with a smile and twisted a strand of her long blonde hair around a finger. His eyes pierced her, pinned down all the riotous thoughts until the chaos dimmed. "As for Robin, he needs to know you don't have a place to stay; he would let you crash here in a heartbeat."

"I don't want that on him, Jones. The car is fine—"

"No, drop that idea right now. That man would give anything to help you out. Go shower and get cleaned up. We can talk more downstairs."

She grabbed his wrist when he rose to leave her side. "Promise me you won't tell Robin."

For several moments, Killian stared at the strong, proud, and stubborn as hell woman in front of him. Pulling out of her grasp, he said, "I promise not to tell him today." Venturing downstairs to deal with Robin's ire, he left her to her thoughts.

As soon as he entered the living room Robin shoved Killian against the wall.

Robin hissed words through clenched teeth. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I punch you for taking advantage of Emma. The girl is practically my sister, Killian. How could you even think about—"

"Easy there, attractive the lass most certainly is, I haven't taken advantage of anyone. We ended up at the same party last night. She was too drunk to drive home."

"Then what the hell were you two doing in your bed?"

"She spent all morning and night sick, mate. I was trying to get her back to sleep. Nothing happened." Robin looked skeptical; his grip on Killian didn't relax but his face lost some of its anger. Killian took that as a good sign and continued, "Trust me, if I were with Emma it isn't something I'd hide. She is the type of woman you show off and let the world envy. Savy?"

Easing back Robin nodded. "Then I suppose I owe you thanks for taking care of her."

"No need; simply good form."

Emma chose that moment to race down the stairs.

She looked between the two men and said, "Good, you haven't killed him yet."

"I let him explain things first. Why didn't you call me or Regina or Ruby? We would have been over in a flash. You're lucky Killian was there to drive you back safe and sound."

"Right, well, you know how it goes when you're drunk," she said, shrugging her shoulders and not meeting Robin's eyes, choosing instead to look at Killian. This morning he wore dark jeans and a red tight fitted V-neck complete with silver necklace and a single ruby gemmed earring. The word dashing came to mind, especially when paired with those kissable lips. Killian's kissable, off-limits lips she reminded herself because she was not going to hook up with Robin's irritating roommate.

Robin stalked off to the kitchen while Emma went upstairs to fetch her belongings. Without realizing it the morning had faded into afternoon and if she didn't leave soon Emma would be late for work. When she noticed Killian following her, she picked up the pace, not wanting to discuss her life with him again.

He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. "You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Work." She needed to keep their conversation short and sweet. Where was her jacket?

"And then?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I'm working a double." Purse repacked she looked around the room for the jacket he'd held hostage.

"What about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Emma faced him while slipping on her shoes; she was still down one leather jacket. "Tonight I won't be out partying. No need to for you to look out for my drunk self."

"You and I both know I meant where are you planning on sleeping?"

Shoving past him she ignored the jolt of heat from shouldering him. That could be a problem. Killian breathed down her neck all the way to her car where she finally whirled around and faced the towering man.

"Look here, Jones." Emma jabbed his chest. "I have been taking care of myself before I met you; I don't need you acting the white knight every time I run into a hint of trouble. And how do you do that by the way?"

"Simple case of right place, right time, Swan."

"Every time?" She asked. "Because I don't buy it."

"Kismet."

"God bless you."

"No," he laughed, "Kismet is the only explanation I have for you. Fate. Destiny. Some things are simply out of our hands." When she didn't say anything he spoke again. "Don't make me break my promise and tell Robin."

"If I call Ruby and plan a sleepover will that get you off my back?"

He nodded. "For now."

"Fantastic."

The call didn't take very long. It ended with plans for pizza and wine: an all-out girl's night. She was supposed to call Regina on the way to work and invite her as well.

Off the phone, Emma glared at Killian and said, "Now mind your business, pirate."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Pirate?"

"C'mon, with the earring, tight pants, boots, and threats you're a modern day pirate. All you're missing is the hook."

Invading her space, Killian forced her to back up against the driver's side door. He placed hands on either side of her head and brought their faces together, but she felt safe instead of trapped. His presence drowned out the rest of the world. She could feel the heat of him on her skin; his lips waited for her to capture them; all she had to do was lift up onto her tip toes. Their noses nudging each other, Emma wavered between shoving him away and pulling him in for a kiss, for a taste of that damnable smirk he always wore.

"Don't forget dashingly handsome or my hypnotic accent." With a wink he left Emma, panting and more confused than ever. Hopefully working to the point of exhaustion would get Killian off her mind.

* * *

Blasted woman needed a keeper. How could she be this stubborn? There was no shame in asking for help when you needed it; being homeless was one of those times. More frustrating was the fact Killian was sure Emma had more secrets than simply living out of her car.

He felt like pulling his hair out because he understood her mentality. After all, Killian had been down a similar road growing up, until Liam finally knocked some sense into him. It hadn't been pretty but it had been necessary. Perhaps that's what Swan needed. Shaking his head, Killian went in search of Robin and put aside thoughts of his past and the girl entwining herself with his present.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying my writing. I want as much feedback as possible: the good, the bad, and the ugly. **

**-Cade**


End file.
